Pill Bottles and Broken Hearts
by Dani Johnson
Summary: Emy isnt your average teenager, shes lonely and cant seem to find anyone to share that with.
1. Hello My name is Emy

I'm laying on the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.The pill bottom next to me, more than halfway empty, in one dose. I've never been such a mess. The smugged eyeliner down my cheeks shows the track of a broken heart. I haven't been this bad in years. The phone rings, but I cant find the strength to stretch my arm and pick it up, I dont know whats wrong anymore. Just make this pain stop.

I look out the window at the pounding rain. It reminds me of my heart. Cold & hurting. Someone from across the room calls my name. I lift my head to answer to see my best friend, Jessica standing next to me. "Rachel, what's up? You're really out of it."  
"Yea sorry... the rain distracted me," i put on a fake smile and say.   
"You going out with Jason tonight," she asks unknowing of the pain her words are causing me. I just sorta laugh it off.  
"We both kinda decided he wasnt my type," i smile and shrug it off. _yea... he decided for me_  
"oh im sorry dear," Jessica says making a frowny face. She turns her head making her long blonde curls swiftly move across her chest. She looks back at me with her ice blue eyes. "You look really tired Rach."  
I roll my eyes, " Was up until 2 working on that english essay." She kind of shrugs and the bell rings. "Guess i should head to Pre-Calc huh?"  
"Yea go ahead, i'll see you after school." _You're a fucking whore anyways, why does it matter?_

My name is Rachel, and i have a problem.  
I'm a senior in high school, and this is my story.


	2. A boy named Bobby

i sat outside a starbucks, a cigarette in one hand and a caramel mocchiato in the other. I reach my left arm up slowly and take a puff off my cigarette and remove it from my mouth. It was my normal friday morning routine.  
My life is way too organized and planned out. I do the same shit, all the time. _it's time a for a change_. I say this every friday too.  
A stranger waklks up breaking my concentration. It's a boy. He had jet black hair that hung over his left eye. His right eye an icy blue.  
"Hi," he says. I watch his pale lips as he walks watching his cold blacl lip right on the right side of his lip move a little bit.  
"hello," i say smoothyl. I brush my curly black long hair out of my face out of my face. Out of the way of my pale blue eyes. A hair got stuck on the monroe piercing right above the left side of my lip. I gentled tugged at it trying to remove it.  
I think I've seen you around school before. Don't you go to Jefferson," he asks smoothly. I could tell he was trying to play off the _cool_ look. I kept tugging at the hair, finally freedom. I look up at him making eye contact. _Gosh he's a cutie._  
"Yes i have the unfortunate pleasure of attending Jefferson. I'm Rachel," I find myself saying and stretching out my hand to hiom. He shakes it.  
"Bobby. Can I sit," he kinda pulled his shoulder back to him, as if he were in an uncomfortable spot between two lovers in a movie theature. He gestures to the iron chair which sat at my table. I nodded softly. I brushed my long black curls away from my face again. I put the cigarette to my mouth and took a drag. I then leaned over the side of the chair and put it out on the pavement. "Wow," I turn back to him.  
"What," the words seem to flow out in a hatefull tone.  
"I didnt know you smoked," I nodded.

I bit my lip, and sort of stared off into space. "You're going to be late," he says.  
"I know. Almost every Friday I am, and every Friday I make a lame excuse. What are you doing here?" _I never see anyone besides myself here on a friday mornings_  
"Don't feel like going is all. Plus, I'm new and wanted to explore the city a little bit." I chuckled a bit when he said this. "Whats so funny?"  
"Nothing," I picked up my black purse and pulled another marlbaro lights out of my purse. I took my lighter out of my pocket and lit my cigarette.  
"No, you laughed at something I said. What was it," he says, sounding a little too curious.  
I leaned into him, "wanna know a secret?" he nodded. "Seattle sucks. Our school sucks. Everything in this fucking state sucks. Except for a few select people, and this Starbucks." He laughed. _I like his laugh, its not too deep but not too high._  
"Yea. I'm from the wonderful state of Texas, and this cold shit... Just doesnt cut it," he chuckles. He pulls a pack of Newports from his pocket. "Can I bum your lighter for a sec?" I toss it to him. He removes a cigarette, and sets the pack back into his pocket. He places it between his lips and lights it. He hands me my lighter back. "The way i see it, this planet should be warm, not cold," he says leaning into me as if this were some super secret spy mission. He settles back into his chair and takes a drag off his cigarette.  
"Girly man," i said jokingly. He put his hands over his heart. We both laughed loudly. I liked how we were comfortable with each other.


	3. Country or no?

He flicks the ashes off the end of his cigarette. "So Emy, where are you from?" I just laughed.

"This little down in Colorado known as Cripple Creek, lots of gambling," he smiled. "Is there something funny about Colorado that youre not informing me about," I said trying not to sound too insecure about the matter. The way he was smiling at me was a mocking way not so much a "lets be best friends" kind of way.  
"You just dont look like a country girl is all," He shrugged and took another drag off the end of his Newport.

"Really now? What do you classify as country," using my fingers to add quotations around "country". He just laughed, finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground. "So I'm not country because I don't wear a cowb- I mean cowgirl hat, and say 'YAAAHOOO' all the time?"  
"Nah, but thats a good start. You just seem pretty into the city scene with your designer clothes, and dyed hair is all."  
He said mockingly. I looked down at my black cirly hair.  
"This is alot coming from someone from **Texas**," I hope that didnt come out wrong. He just laughed. "You laugh alot."  
"And you're pretty random, and I think you may have a slight case of ADD," he said. "And, I cant help but laugh when people say stuff thats stupid."  
"HEY! I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING STUPID," I didn't realize I had raised my voice that high. _Woops. Now he probablly thinks I'm like psycho and scream at stupid things. Wow. Way to go Emy, Way to go._ Sure I was being a bit hard on myself, but I had just met the boy and I had already probablly of screwed up about a half a dozen times already. "_Can I crawl into a hole and die now,"_ I asked myself hoping the words wouldnt spew out of my mouth by accident. "Well I should get going, I'm already going to at least 45 minutes late, and usually I'm only late by about 15 minutes or so. The office probablly thinks I came down with a case of Cancer or something."  
"You sure you dont wanna skip with me today? We could have alot of fun...," he said in a way that exagerated it a bit and ultimately it did sound like fun. I mean come on, spending a day with a hot boy, whoever thinks that doesnt sound like fun may need to check into a psychiatric ward. _Emy, YOU NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL._ Sometimes I really wish I didnt have a concious.

"Lets say i go along with this insane plane to say, skip school. Whats in it for me," I ask. I pull my cellphone out of my pocket. The display on the front says "8:20". _**GREAT**, You're almost an hour late. The school's gonna call your house soon now Emy. I hope your satisified_. I tried to block out my concious. I wanted just **one day** where i didnt have to think about anything but having fun and by god today was gonna be that day.  
"Well of course you get to spend the day with the wonderful bobby of course," He points to himself and smiles a little smirk almost making me melt. _Wow, Don't do that. You'll make me pass out if you contuine_.  
"Oh, but of course," I said in the most sarcastic tone I could manage. " Because we all know Bobby is just the sexiest man on the face of the planet!" _Just about close to it_.  
"**And** you get to walk around Settle showing me all the sights, " He made puppy dog eyes after saying this. "Pwweeeaaseee?"   
"Ok, ok fine. I'll do it. But you Mr. Bobby must be on your best behavior otherwise you go STRAIGHT back to the school along with myself," he chuckled. _This could be an interesting day._


End file.
